


Start line

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira's come a long way to this point not just him eitherWeek 1: Origins-Protagonist
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Kudos: 15





	Start line

They all came from somewhere. It might not be the same place it might not even be with similar people but everyone had a story to tell and they had a place that they came from. That was just how things were and that was just how people connected.

For Akira his starting was a little out of the way. A not so small but not so large sea side town was where he had begun and while he was proud of it. It wasn’t exactly something that people really thought about. That had been the only home he knew. Bigger than most towns in the prefecture but still small enough that he could walk to the sea in almost no time at all.

And he had done that rather often. Walked down to the beach or over to the quiet coves where there were caves and one had to be careful before it was the last swim ever. That had been his start, a quiet family living almost right on top of the sea. That was where he had began his journey.

Such a quiet place and look where he had ended up? from days of being able to walk to and from school no matter which level he was at. Middle school or lower. High school. He had been able to walk to school and walk back home in almost no time at all that was how small his town had been.

Nestled between some mountains it had been tempting to go and wander like everyone else but Akira had saved those moments for days that he had known the beach was too risky.

The water had always seemed to call him but so had the mysterious mountains that backed his town. That was where he had been born and when he wandered around Akira had felt comforted by it. That was his place.

Then that night had happened. He didn’t regret it but it was so strange to think back and just know that a few months before he had been enjoying life in his small town. Making it through his first year as a high schooler. He had been doing the right thing and then that had happened.

Then Tokyo and more of a mess but the best thing about that would have to be running into Ryuji and Morgana. Admitting and accepting the truth in his heart. He might have to keep his head down now and it was honestly harder than it should be considering everything that was but Akira could laugh and move around everyone around him simply for the reason that he still knew where he came from. He was happy and proud about the kid that he was and the phantom thief that he had become.

The boy that had loved to dive off the rocky edge to swim deep in the quiet cove. To think that person ran around in the metaverse with friends at his side. His father used to say that Tokyo changed a man. Considering what Akira used to see and do and the things that he did now?

He folded his arms behind his head and grinned at the dark ceiling. Some changes were just for the better. He had come a long way through this and he could only see it getting better from this point.

X

“It’s hot.” Ryuji groaned as they sat on the steps together. Akira was tempted to suggest going up three more steps and opening the door that led to the roof but the reminder of the lack of shade made him just sigh along with Ryuji at the heat. “Even in here is hot and we have AC. I can’t take it.” Ryuji tugged at his shirt. “Any more and I’ll strip! I’d love ice cream right now.”

“I’d like something cool or somewhere cool.” Akira tipped his head back before he smiled. “To be somewhere cool and refreshing. Somewhere that I could take off these clothes. This uniform is beginning to feel a bit unbearable.”

“Try having fur.” Morgana shot at him as he rolled over on the cool step. “As bad as you think you have it. Trust me I have it ten times worse.”

“No you don’t.” Ryuji groaned before he sighed. “Actually maybe you do I feel so hot just looking at you. And your fur is hot too.”

“I want to soak in ice.” Morgana groaned. “Joker… what do you want to do.”

“Go to the beach.” He could feel it. Stripping down and leaping into the cool water. He could almost hear the waves and feel the sweet embrace of the cold water. He wished he was back home so it could happen. “Back home.” He sighed. “There’s beaches and all sorts of caves. A cove too. A cave would be nice right now. So cool.”

“Stop.” Ryuji groaned. “Dude. I’m melting just thinking about that. I want that. A beach… no a cave because shade.” He mumbled. “Yes. Shade!” He tugged at his shirt before he hung his head. “I’d run there right now. Ugh. So hot.”

“All you guys are gonna do is complain?” Ann’s voice drifted up before she leaned around the corner. “I could hear you guys from at least a floor down.” Even with the heat Akira felt a smile spread across his face. Not just because of Ann’s voice but because she looked just as hot as the rest of them. No hoodie and she had ditched the leggings sometime between the break and the last time he had seen her. “And it could be worse.” She leaned down to stroke Morgana softly. “We could be outside or the school’s air-conditioning could be out. We would really be icky then.”

“Ugh.” Ryuji grumbled. “They can’t risk that. The school would riot or at least we would. Hell the teacher would riot if they had to smell all of us all day.” Ann wrinkled her nose and Ryuji laughed softly. “Worse than the bus that time back in middle school Ann. Ten times worse. Then imagine… instead of a few minutes. It’s hours.”

“First of all we were trapped on that bus for at least an hour.” Ann shuddered. “Let’s not revist gross memories okay? I’m really not a fan of that.

“My nose suffered too.” Ryuji muttered before he groaned again. “We’re so hot. Imagine how it’s going to be. Forget the shadows bursting into flames. I think we’re going to.”

“Least Mona has AC.” Ann sighed. “And sometimes there is a really nice breeze in the tunnels.”

“Followed by whatever big bad has been lurking.” Ryuji snorted before he sighed. “Ugh. I wish Yusuke was here. He could use the-“

“That’s not how that works.” Ann muttered before she paused. “Is that how it worked?” She faced Akira and he laughed. “Joker.” She rolled her eyes. “Is that how it works? Because Yusuke pumps off cold like you won’t believe.”

“I hope that’s how it works.” Ryuji muttered. “Can we get him to use a move on the Mona van later… if we’re going in today? Are we? I’m melting.”

“Seriously?” Ann sighed before she took the step under them to sit down. “Maybe we should stock up on drinks and hit mementos after all. The shadows wont be that much trouble.”

“You think.” Ryuji muttered. “You hope.” He stressed. “We know better don’t we Joker?”

“Please don’t get grabbed. Rope’s sticky.” He grinned as he pulled out his phone. “We’re going to sweat in those outfits. You do know that right?” He laughed while the others groaned around him.

X

“Yusuke said he got the transfer.” Ann looked up from her phone. “So we’re the ones running late. He’ll but the drinks for us. Anything else we need? I think I’ll transfer ten thousand yen to him. Get some crepes and snacks for later.”

“Have at it. It’s the funds after all.” Akira agreed as he watched the people and buildings. “Hey Ryuji.” He nudged him gently. “Know what that is?” He asked as he pointed out a spot.

“No?” Ryuji frowned. “Should I?”

“It’s where I first saw Ann and where I started talking to you.” He eyed where he had taken shelter. The place that it had all begun. “This is where our bond begins. Because I met Ann here… because of that we had that conversation. Then we ended up in the castle for the first time.” He grinned at Ryuji and received a smile back. “I’m glad it happened.” He seriously was. “To think this was the place it all begun.” He said softly. “Now let’s get going before Yusuke is left for much longer.”


End file.
